Accounts
HEA-12 (Heavy Engineer Aid 12), 4th Combat Engineer Battalion, Field Journal. “I must admit… I do not know how to write. I have felt compelled to for sometime now. Even before I found this magic quill, which I do not know the reason Ytarau has bestowed this item onto me. When I try to use it to draw, it floats out of my over large hand and draws impeccable pictures of the style and subject I think of. Only now do I understand that it was probably meant for writing. Very long and complex words and sentences I usually wouldn’t comprehend are easily understood when I write them out with the pen. The pen knows just what I am thinking and expresses them in a way I could never imagine being so fitting of what I want to say. I should probably get to my account now. The 4th combat engineer core was created early during this war of death. I was created as part of the battalion's the second batch of warforged and golems. Early on the creators didn’t realize the full potential of us warforged and of the golems they made for the war. They saw us warforged as a catch-all table-turner. The creators made me and my fellow model 6b’s as a simple laborers for combat engineer and medical corps assignments. We were made as dumb labors who obeyed every order and took no intiative on their assignments, apparetly the creator who designed us didn’t know what a ‘construction golem’ or a ‘worker drone’ was. (Does this pen even convey sarcasm?! Wonderful!) Of course with our seintince came not being dumb drones, and after our first few combat drills the creators realized their mistake. We were deployed to the portal into the dead lands to construct infrastructure and and guard from any who would sneak out or in. Of course the golems were put on guard duty and some of the larger warforged like me set to work building the less magi-technical infrastructure needed to support an extra-planar beach head. My smaller engineer companions worked on machines to pull water and warehouses to store food and weaponry for our creator companions and the creator officers staying both fade and fell side. We stayed there for some months before the endless tide of walkers pushed our troops to the very gates of our world and beyond. We protested profusely when high command ordered us back from the lines and detached our golems to fight. ‘Is this not what we were made for?’ We asked, ‘We are the 4th Combat Engineer Battalion, not some back line civil engineers!’ Morale decreased greatly as we begrudgingly went to Engineer Brigade HQ to await reassignment. Our orders came in, we were to support the researchers at the capitol as they did some dangerous and strategically important manufacturing research. We trekked across the countryside as we headed toward the capitol. When we got to the facility near the capitol where the research was being done. After we settled in we were surprised to find out this wasn’t some generic ‘manufacturing research’, we were directly aiding in the final testing on a new and improved creation matrix! This raised our morale back to normal and we began fervently working on security and infrastructure for the facility and some of the creator engineers and the smarter of us warforged lent practical knowledge to the mostly theoretically minded researchers. I would bet you are wondering why a new and improved creation matrix is such a big deal. So was I and many of the other members of the battalion. One of our creator companions told us one night in our lodgings. Many heard of the success in making the first warforged and proclaimed that victory would come swiftly imby the hands of the legions of their robotic servants. They were wrong. The vampires and their mobs still pushed us back into our realm and we were barely keeping them at bay. The real secret was that the creation matrix could not produce very quickly at all, or with very much complexity, and the operators were rather untrained, and only certain operators new certain designs, limiting the hours certain things could be made. All of this changed when the new matrix came online, and the operators came to it with a renewed understanding of how to use something of that power. Category:Fanstories